Bionicle: Deadlocked
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Dante is forced to compete in a gameshow where he has to fight to the death, based off of The Hunger Games and Ratchet Deadlocked
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Bionicle: Deadlocked

Chapter 1: Arrival

(Based off of the Hunger Games)

It cuts to Dante wearing Iron Man style armor with a Ratchet and Clank Merc helmet, the suit is colored black with a blue visor and the Scientist said "Let's check the speechbox shall we?" and Dante's angry voice yelled **"-ME OUTTA THIS THING, YOU BLARG** **HEADED FRAK-MONKEY! I CAN BARELY BREATHE, AND MY TAIL FEELS LIKE IT'S SHOVED RIGHT UP MY-" **before he could finish the speech visor shuts with a hiss and a click "OK, let's see if the teleportation matrix works." And the suit starts to glow and the scientist was standing near a girl "Wait, Bulma? Mr. Briefs? Dr. Briefs I am so very sorry I called you a "Blarg-headed Frak-Monkey"! Where are we anyway?" said Dante "I Accept your apology and we are on an alternate future that's host to a gameshow called Dethlok where beings from every planet are chosen to compete to fight in the death in a virtual world, those who refuse to compete will have to bear witness to their families sentenced to death by Guillotine." And Dante's eyes widened in tears "You mean my parents and siblings are….Dead?" and Dr. Briefs nodded in depression and Dante began to burst into tears and Bulma hugs im to comfort him "OH BULMA COULD YOU HOLD ME!? I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" He wails and he sees Oogie's face on the Screen "Note the Dethlok Collar on your Neck, it cannot kill you however if you try to take it off, it will sent a painful shock to your nervous system. Observe." He said as Bulma said "That tears it! This collar's coming off!" and she gets Zapped "OW!" She yells "It can only be removed by an electromagnetic pulse that can also shut the systems of the collar down." And Bulma smiled "I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that…." Muttered Oogie as he was in shock as Dante chuckles

Next up is when Dante meets his Reanimated siblings and a Reanimated Goku who become his teammates in chapter 2: forming team WhiteStar


	2. Chapter 2: Forming team WhiteStar

Bionicle: Deadlocked

Chapter 2: Forming Team WhiteStar

It Cuts to Dante, Bulma and Dr. Briefs walking towards Goku, Danta and River "Guys! I thought you were dead!" said Dante and Goku said "We got wished back to life and Your Parents are at home and they got brought back to life as well! They'll be rooting for you all the way!" and they were also wearing the same armor as Dante, Goku's visor was Orange, Danta's suit's visor was Yellow and River's was dark purple and they see 2 boys that look like Merc and Gree "Who are those guys?" said Dante "That's ARK, and his twin brother KODE" said Goku as he showed Dante the 2 robots, they had robot versions of DMC 4 Dante devil trigger's legs ARK Was Holding a Cannon and a revolver while KODE Was holding a sword and was wearing a blue and black version of Raven's nasod arm "They have been programmed with real emotion and they have amazing physical capability." Said Goku "Hello there soldier!" said ARK As he saluted "ARK Has a soldier type personality, while KODE Has a Timid personality. We bought them off a former contestant who *chuckles* won't be needin' them anymore." And KODE Said "Yeah, I'm still havin' nightmares. *Shudders*" and Vegeta said "Oh be quiet! SARG! Knock some sense in him!" and Dante said "Uncle Vegeta, he's alive too? And who's SARG?" said Dante "I'm SARG!" Said a Merc-like robot with Meta-Cooler-like legs with a Tesla Cannon for his Right arm "Bulma, Kakarot, Neice, Nephews, ARK, KODE, this is my Fightbot, SARG, I found him in a Junkyard and he was in pretty bad shape, but thanks to Bulma and Trunks in teaching me and my father how to use Tech, I repaired him but his right forearm was ripped off in a past fight so I found a tesla cannon like the ones from Alien Swarm and attached it on his forearm." As Krillin said "Goku and the others Brought us back to life and supplied us with our own Fightbots." As Krillin's Fightbot, VEN Saluted and spoke "At ease soldier." And Tao said "We are now known as Team WhiteStar, 1st get these collar's off of us, they're starting to ache." And Dante uses his watch to create a magnetic pulse that removed the collars "Voila!" said the toa as Oogie said "But how!?" and Dante replied "Science." And Oogie said "Ok, let's start the show shall we?" as the Gates opened


End file.
